1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of static structures, and to the particular field of railings associated with staircases in buildings.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many buildings contain some sort of staircase, balcony or terrace. These elements often have a railing associated therewith. The railings are generally supported on the surface of the staircase by balusters, and the balusters are often shaped to be aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, the staircase may be carpeted or have stairs that are formed of fine, and expensive, material.
Often, the railing is mounted on the stairs of the staircase by mounting one baluster after another. After the first baluster is in place, and particularly in placing the final balusters, it may be difficult and/or time consuming to place and position balusters between the railing and the top surface of the stair or stairs associated with these later-placed balusters.
In some cases, the placement of such late balusters may cause damage to either the carpeting or the top surface of the stairs. This consideration may exacerbate the difficulty and time-consuming problems mentioned above.
Therefore, there is a need for a baluster which can be easily and quickly placed between a stair and a railing associated with that stair.
Furthermore, there is a need for a baluster which can be easily and quickly placed between a stair and a railing associated with that stair without damaging carpeting on the surface of the stair.
Still further, many people who install railings are not highly skilled carpenters and thus the above-mentioned problems become even more difficult for such people.
Therefore, there is a need for a baluster which can be easily and quickly placed between a stair and a railing associated with that stair and which can be easily installed by someone who is not a highly skilled carpenter. The do-it-yourself market is hampered since installation of many presently-available balusters requires special tools.
Therefore, there is a need for a baluster which can be easily and quickly placed and/or replaced without the need of expensive or special tools.
There are some times when it is necessary to remove a railing or remove one or more balusters to service the stairs or the railing. However, presently available balusters make this job difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a baluster which can be easily and quickly removed and replaced.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a baluster which can be easily and quickly placed between a stair and a railing associated with that stair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a baluster which can be easily and quickly placed between a stair and a railing associated with that stair without damaging carpeting on the surface of the stair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a baluster which can be easily and quickly placed between a stair and a railing associated with that stair and which can be easily installed by someone who is not a highly skilled carpenter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a baluster which can be easily and quickly removed and replaced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a baluster which can be easily and quickly placed and/or replaced without the need of expensive or special tools.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a baluster which comprises a base section adapted to be mounted on a stair and having a fastener element thereon, the fastener element fastening the base section to the stair when the base section is mounted on the stair; a central section connected to the base section; and a distal section adapted to be mounted on the central section and having a connecting element adapted to be connected to a rail associated with the stair, and a bore sized to snugly and releasably accommodate one end of the central section when the distal section is mounted on the central section.
The bore permits the central section of the baluster to be easily and quickly moved with respect to the rail and the stair so the baluster can be easily and quickly adjusted to properly fit the space between the rail and the stair. The base section can be easily installed at the most opportune time, i.e., either before or after a finished top surface of the stair is provided.
Thus, the baluster embodying the present intention can be quickly and easily installed by someone who is not highly skilled and can be installed without damaging the stair or any covering on the stair. Because the baluster of the present invention is a two piece unit, it can be easily removed once it is in place. Thus, the baluster, the stairs, or the railing can be easily and quickly serviced. Expensive and unique tools are not required to place balusters thereby making the job less expensive than existing baluster placement jobs. Carpeting, or other floor covering can be placed whenever it is most convenient to complete the floor covering job, and the floor covering job need not be coordinated with the placement of balusters.
It is noted that the disclosure refers to a stair and a railing; however, those skilled in the art will understand that the baluster of the present invention can be used in connection with terraces or balconies as well without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.